Legend of Zelda: White sorecress
by xForeverGamerx
Summary: Ok either I'm high on somthing or I'v offially gone insane because I'm on the body of an 10 year old I look like something that just crawled out of a Disney movie and right in front of me is the hero of time Link. Yep I'v finaly gone insane. first story please be gentle and it's a bit of a crossover from the movie 'lost empire Atlantis' oh and maybe some Link/OC/Dark Link
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is forevergamer I really hope you like the first chapter it's my very first so if there are any grammar mistakes or misspellings I'm very sorry. please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter one: the dream**

_I look around me and all I see is darkness in the distance, with the occasional lightning strike illuminating the sky in streaks, I see shadows in the distance. One looked to be a tall man, the other a child, the man looked to be mounted on an animal most likely a horse._

_I couldn't make out what they looked like all I know is that the man had an evil aura around him, thought I didn't need to know who they are to know something was wrong, very wrong. The man laughed, that laugh sent chills down my spine to my very soul, fear slowly growing inside my chest as I saw the man hold up his hand, palm toward the boy._

_His hand started to glow a menacing purple, gathering and pulsating dangerously in the center of his palm until it was just a small glowing ball. He shot the ball at the boy,whom now had a sword and shield in hand, the boy was flew back towards me, skidding across the ground. I run over to help the boy up, I froze as I got a good look at his face._

_"...Link?" I asked shocked. He looked at me in confusion about why I knew his name then I realised something._

_' If that is link then the man is...' I didn't get to finish the thought as the tall man and his horse towered over Link and me, fear soaring inside of me as I utter the name "Ganon." The man who was now named Ganon Grinned at me with a menacing grin as he looked down on us._

_Overthrown by fear I grabbed Link's wrist and fled off in the opposite direction, tugging on his wrist silently telling him to hurry up. As we ran my lungs felt as if they were on fire, we ran until I suddenly tripped on something though when I looked back I saw it wasn't I who tripped over something, it was the something who had purposely tripped me and that something being a stalchild(they're basically skeletal children with long claws and red eyes)!_

_It came at me, clawing its way out of the ground. I tried to call out for Link to help me being because he had been the only one with a sword, but when I called for him no one came to help me._

_Confused I searched desperately for him only to find that he had completely disappeared, I look back struggling to break free of its grasp. To my utter horror more stalchildren started to rise from the ground clawing into my legs. I try to yank my legs from them and run but a hoard of them surround me painfully clawing at my skin, I look up to see one of the them raise their claws into the air for one finale blow, it's beady red eyes boaring into my skull as it brings it down upon me as I scream_

_my final words. "NO!"_

* * *

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"NO!" I screamed as I jolted off the bed and face first onto the floor. I grumbled as I slowly got up while clutching my head in pain. "Ugh. What a night." I mumbled to myself as turned my head to see my alarm clock, which by the way was still going off.

My eyesight slowly starting to focus on the bright green numbers flashing on the clock. "7:30...wait 7:30?!" I screamed as I realized that I was going to be late for school, running over to my closet I grabbed my school uniform.

My uniform consisted of a black skirt that goes to a little above my knees, a white dress shirt with the schools emblem on it, my black jacket, a royal blue neck tie, black knee-high socks, and brown loafers. I put my headband on my head, it was the same royal blue as my tie.  
I liked my school uniform because it's cute and it matches my hair and eyes, which my hair is black and goes to mid-back, and my eyes are royal blue like my tie.

After getting dressed I ran down stairs, into the kitchen to get something quick to eat. I popped some bread into the toaster, got some water from the fridge and grabbed the butter, eagerly waiting for my toast to be done. That's when my mom came into the room smiling.

"Good morning Macy, how did you sleep?" I grimaced thinking of the horrible dream I had. "Horrible. I had a really scary dream plus it was really weird." She frowned. "Really? what was it about?" she asked concerned. "It's nothing after all it was just a dream." I replied as the toaster went off.

"Oh toast is ready." I noted as I quickly grabbed the butter and smeared it all over the toast and ate it so fast you could swear it wasn't even there. I grabbed my school bag and ran for the door.

"Sorry mom I gotta go now, see you later." I ran out the door over to my bike and unchained it, I lived close to school so I only need my bike it's kind of nice to live so close. While I was riding to school I thought to myself. 'Please let me not be late again, if I am Mr. Leonard will give me an ear full.'

That got me moving faster than ever, as soon as I got off my bike I chained it to the closes thing and ran as if the devil himself were chasing me. I slammed the door open to my classroom and bounded in while happily shouting "I'm here!" with a big smile on my face.

I was greeted with silence.

"what?" I asked. They remained silent, though some started to snicker and some had faces held with worry.

'Oh it's probably because I look like a mess from my little trip here.' I concluded, then I started to wonder where was the teacher who for no good reason hated me? " Hey where is Mr. Leonard shouldn't he be here by now? ugh and he gets on to me about being late just look at him." I said. They all pointed at me. ' Ok now I'm confused.' I stated in my mind.

' Why are they pointing at me?' I thought annoyed. Then I heard someone clear their voice from behind me, my blood ran cold as I slowly turned around to see Mr. Leonard there, his glasses gleaming dangerously.

* * *

**So there it is the next chapter will hopefully be up soon if you like it please leave a comment and tell me what you think of it. Goodbye for now.**

**P.S. If I somehow screw up and this doesn't come out right please excuse me**

**P.P.S Im' so sorry it's so short I know alot of people including myself like long chapters FORGIVE ME! T.T **

******P.P.P.S If this this format looks at little wonky sorry i'm trying to make it so it's nt one big chapter, the bold** wording anyone saw befor this edit was a acident 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's ForeverGamer sorry for not updating sooner I was having issues**

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_' Why are they pointing at me?' I thought annoyed. Then I heard someone clear their voice from behind me, my blood ran cold as I slowly turned around to see Mr. Leonard there, his glasses gleaming dangerously._

* * *

" Uh-Oh" I said pretty much scared out of my mind "Uh-Oh is right Mrs. Stanford" He said obviously annoyed.

" H-hey t-there Mr. Leon-" I tried to say until he cut me off. " Because you are now preventing me from teaching my class, causing a disturbance throughout the classroom, and insulting me by implying that I am a hypocrite, I will see you after school for detention." He exclaimed in his loud booming voice.

_'Why? Why does Lady luck have to hate me so much?'_ I thought as I sulked my way to my seat. I sat down in the cold seat as I stared of into space out the window.

* * *

**Time Skip: Lunch time (By the way the line break aren't there I really don't know why)**

* * *

"Ughhh!" I groaned.

"Why me, why does he hate me so much, I mean he said I called him a hypocrite I didn't do that!" I yelled furiously at my four friends. My four friends are Ricky, Samaya, Iraida, and Cherell.**(1) **

Samaya is African-American, has dark brown skin, short shoulder length black hair, and wears black glasses with orange insides.

Iraida is Cuban, has pale skin with rosy cheeks, dark brown hair that goes to mid-back, today she's wearing it in a braid.

Cherell is African-American, dark brown skin, black hair that she usually keeps in a short ponytail and wears black glasses with pink polka dots on them.

Ricky is the only boy of our group, is Asian. He has short black hair, tanned skin, and wears plain black glasses.

"Oh he doesn't just hate you, he hates everyone!" Samaya exclaimed while smiling happily. "Was that supposed to comfort me?" I asked grumpily.

" ...Yes."

"Well it didn't work."

"Awwww" She whined.

"Um you kind of did imply it and should have really seen it coming." Iraida said. " And you should be more respectful to your elders." she scolded. At that I frowned at that.

"That's easy for you to say every teacher loves you, and besides I'm not the kind of person to give out respect just like that you have to earn it." I said firmly I really didn't like people who do bad things and still get power, money and respect it makes me so mad!

"Well too bad that's not how it works in this world, so get used to it." Cherell said as she chugged done the rest of her coca-cola, she's not the type of person who gives sympathy out especially towards me, we are kind of like friend-enemies.

"But I can't, I can't just accept that the world is really this bad and this boring." I whined.

"Look ok? just hear me out on this one." I said. They all gave me an exasperated look but complied anyway

"In games, more specifically Legend of Zelda, I mean really when playing those games all you have to do to get rid of your problem is swing your sword and BAM! problem gone." I said while thinking in the back of my mind

'Well being if your problem is a monster if not...'

"What about Navi?" Asked Samaya. "You can't kill her."She stated. 'And there it is that question.' I thought grumpily.

_'Hmmm that's a good point oh whatever.'_ I thought

That's not the point, the point is there you can solve you're problems easily here you're powerless to people like Mr. Leonard. If you do anything against them even in the slightest you either get detention or you have to write a fifteen-hundred word essay on the history of the doorknob for punishment." I said in an annoyed tone. Just than the bell rang signaling for us to go to class. "I'll see you guys later." I said and ran off before the huge crowd.

* * *

**Time Skip: After school in Mr. Leonard's room**

* * *

There stood Mr. Leonard in all of his non-existing glory,facing the blackboard, he turned to me and said "Well Mrs. Stanford you might as well get yourself situated because you're going to be here for a while." **(2)** That perked my interest because he put extra emphasis on the 'h' in in while so it sounded weird.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked grinning. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"I said that you're going to be here for a while, why?" He asked confused

"You mean while " I replied with a frown _'Oh wow is this really happening?'_ I thought to myself

" Yes a while." He said. My eye twitched at that work for this was really starting to get annoying. So I tried to instruct him to say it correctly.

"Ok say 'y'."

"Y.'

"Now say 'L'."

"L."

"Now put them together and say while." I said hoping my plan will work.

"while." He said as if the way he was speaking it normally. 'Thats I give up.' I thought annoyed at his speaking.

"Ugh j-just nevermind." I said in a defeated tone as I lay my head down onto my desk. After that we just sat in silence for fifteen painfully boring minutes**(3)** Mr. Leonard's phone rang. After about three more minutes of 'uh-huh's and 'yes sir's, he got up from his desk, turned to me and said  
"Well Ms. Stanford I have to leave and go attend to something, I hope you will behave yourself while I'm away or else there will be consequences." He warned, and just like that he left the room about thirty seconds later I started thinking about what the 'consequences' are, Weighing the options in my head.

_' Ok the if I leave I'll probably get suspended at the most, so I really don't have much to lose.'_ I thought. I started counting to twenty just to be sure that he was gone.

"Well Mr. Leonard looks like you made the mistake on actually trusting me to stay in the hell hole." I slyly commented to myself. I grabbed my brown bag off the back of my chair, walked over to the door, and peeked out. To my relief no one was there to see me. I walked down the hallway only to come across my favorite room in the school, and no it's not the lunch room, it happened to be the art room.

Setting my bag down on the corner of a chair and grabbed the nearest drawing pad while singing one of the songs that happened to be stuck in my head at the moment. The song I was singing was Radioactive by Imagine Dragon.

_"I'm waking up, to ash and dust I my brow and I sweat my rust"_

_"I'm breathin in the chemicals" Then took in a deep breath and let it out._

_"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus, this is it the apocalypse whoa oh" I sang on_

_"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow."_

_"Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age to the new age."_

Just then the intercom came on throughout the school, Mr. Leonard's voice came through the speakers and I could tell he was pissed, then he started to speak.

"Ms. Stanford report to my room at once, for your punishment for leaving my room during detention, and if you do not choose to come I will be forced to drag you there by force." He said, the intercom shut off and I stood there, frozen.

"Well... this isn't good" I could almost hear the little voice in my head yelling _'Naw really?!'_

I grabbed my bag and bolted for the door only for bag's strap to get caught onto a bust of someones face that was sitting on a nearby table. I cursed my luck thinking someone might have heard the crash and ran for the door. Running down the hallway to the stairs at the end of the hall I heard someone behind me yelling at me.

"Stop get back here now!" the voice yelled. I raced down the first fight of stairs, grabbing hold of the railing to swing around the corner then jumped down the second flight to hopefully putting distance between me and the voice. As I fell through to air I tried to land only to screw up and fall on all fours. The thing is when I looked up I realised that I wasn't anywhere in the school that I knew of.

"Whoa" I breathed out as I say where I was.

* * *

**Well there is my second chapter, sorry for not uploading sooner I didn't know how to upload a new chapter and it doesn't help that I'm a slow typer.**

**Oh and I almost forgot I don't own Legend of Zelda or Atlantis : The Lost empire I only own my OC's**

**(1) These are my friends in IRL**

**(2) Oh yea I went there. Virtual cookies for those who know where that reference is from**

**(3) This character has my attention spand just like mine, meaning that of a squirrel**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back thank you so much for your reviews, when I get a good review I get all warm and fuzzy inside :D**

**I got the idea of this scene from the rolling girl video on youtube **

**I don't own anything except my OC **

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_"Stop get back here now!" the voice yelled. I raced down the first fight of stairs, grabbing hold of the railing to swing around the corner then jumped down the second flight to hopefully putting distance between me and the voice. As I fell through to air I tried to land only to screw up and fall on all fours. The thing is when I looked up I realized that I wasn't anywhere in the school that I knew of. _

_"Whoa" I breathed out as I say where I was._

* * *

I get up to my feet and look around. I was now in a beautiful hallway the walls were decorated in multiple colors such as magenta, neon and aqua blue, purples, greens of all sorts and many other colors. There were arrow signs hung upon the walls,glowing bright pink, they scattered all across the walls but we're all pointing the same way towards a lone mahogany door at the end of the hall way.

'_wow this place is beautiful, I wonder who did this I could use a few tips on painting._' I thought.

Just as I thought that a loud of crashing came from right next to me, I look over to find that the stairs the I jumped down we're now blocked off by a mound of rubble.

"Well looks like there's no turning back now." I said out loud as I start to walk towards the door at the end of the hallway since it was my only exit out of here. As I get closer to the door I noticed that the door knob was what looked like solid gold, but who am I to say that when I can't tell the difference between a regular old rock and a priceless gem.**(1)**

I slowly opened the door taking a peek inside, afraid on what might be on the other side of it, thankfully there was no one was in there. After going inside I took in my surroundings, it was a small narrow room dark purple carpeting, same wallpaper as the hallway from before, on both sides of the room there were huge bookcases that endlessly went up or at least it seemed that way. The books that sat on the shelves were so old it looked as though if I even touched them they would fall apart, at the end of the room there was a doorway with two doors, had bookcases built around them, the same thing was also done to the windows which shone a bright purple color.

In the corner of my eye I saw a slight glow illuminating from one of the books on the bookshelf, walking over to the book I pulled it out from the bookcase and opened it up to the page where the glow was coming from. There in the book was an aqua colored crystal that hung from a piece string, it glowed and shimmered as I examined it closely.

"How pretty..." I muttered aloud in a trance like state. I was snapped out of the trance when the crystal glowed brighter, confused I look around trying to find out what is making the crystal glow brighter. There on the fourth shelve up the spine of a book glow the same aqua color the crystal did.

'_Great now I have to climb up to get it'_ I thought glumly as I stalked over to the bookshelf and started to climb.

" Almost there... almost there..." I wheezed out as I reach for it. My hand gripped the spine of the book.

"Got it!" I cried out in victory, momentarily forgetting to hold onto the shelf and I fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. I moaned, rubbing my sore bum as I reluctantly get back up to my feet.

"Man why am I so clumsy?" I grumbled. I look at the book that I recently acquired, it had a brown leather cover and an aqua blue swirl with a small dot in the middle of it, I open it only for it to be a different language.

"What?! Oh that's not cool!." I growled in frustration.

"I climbed all the way up there to get it, then fell on bum only for it to be in another language?!" I huffed.

_'Might as we'll get out of and seeing as there is no other way out other than that door I don't' really have a choice._' I thought as I put the book and crystal in my bag that held all of my art supplies and school stuff.

I walk over to the door and try to open it, emphasis on 'try' as in it wouldn't open. I push harder, slamming my body into it, first try nothing, second try I got it to budge a little, stepping backwards a couple of steps I run at the door slamming into it full force. The door my flies open, and with all the momentum I used to get it open I fly through too, trying to regain balance and stop I slow down only to now notice I was on a glass staircase that led up towards a beautiful white light in the sky, which was a mixture of royal blue and indigo.

The staircase was supported by nothing it was just floating there encased in a blue aura. I start to walk up the stairs, when I'm about a quarter way to the top I look down into the dark pit below me.

_'Yikes that's scary, better watch my step.' _I duly though, then I did a double take.

_'Wait those are doors I came out of then where are the stairs leading up?'_ I thought panicky

I turn around to see the stairs behind me falling one by one into the abyss below me.  
Soon after learning that I was flying up the stairs, trying to get away from the impending doom.

"I just can't catch a break can I?" I cried out accidentally stumbling forward. I look up to see if I was almost to the light and I was , the problem was now the glass stairs at the top we're now falling as well.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I said while I though of a way to get out of this mess. Soon the glass slab I was standing on fell like the others, I screamed as I fell into the darkness below.

"I regret nothing!" I cry out.

_'Hehe I always wanted to say that._' I thought as I fell, I open my eyes to see hundreds of papers fluttering around me and books of all kinds falling around me. I flip over in mid-air so that I was now facing belly down, it was no longer dark there was now a large light blue ring around everything sort of like a tunnel. A warm feeling came over me and in a bright flash of light my surroundings changed I was now falling from a bright blue sky with puffy white clouds, below me was the greenest forest I've ever seen, off in the distance I could make out a tree much larger than the others but onto more pressing matters.

"AHHHH! I'm going to die!"

Yep it's official I'm freaking out here.

'_Ok there has gotta be a way to land without killing myself.'_ I thought as I fell through another cloud

_'And if there is a way I better find it fast.'_ I added to the earlier though.

While looking for a pond or bush to land on I didn't notice the crystal I found earlier glow brighter from around my neck, I only noticed it until after a bright light erupted from it. As soon as it did that my falling started to slow until I was slowly drifting to the ground.

_'But how? I remember putting the crystal in my bag not around my neck so how did it get there?'_  
I thought. It was then I noticed something my bag that held all of my stuff was missing, I look nearby only to come up empty-handed.

"Great, just great now after all that I lose all of my stuff. Ugh my throat is killing me, I need water." I said as I walked over to a nearby pond to get some water, I cupped my hands, dunked them into the water, then brought it near my face. Just as I was about to drink I noticed someone in the reflection, I quickly turn around to find no one there, looking back at the pond I gulped.

_'I'm really not going to like what I'm about to see am I?_' I thought sadly as I edged my way toward the water and peeked over the edge, find a complete stranger staring back.  
I brought my hand to my face and the girl mimicked me, After a moment of thought I realized that the girl in the water was me, well my reflection to be exact. I had pure white hair that came down to mid forearm, it was pulled into to lose pigtails on both sides of my head and held by golden bands. It hung out in front of my shoulders, I still had my royal blue eyes but we're now flecked with aqua and I had paint like tattoos under my right eye. I now wore a gray-blue tank top with crossing straps it showed my mid-drift, a light grey sash that held another sash that matched my top, it went to a bit above my ankles, I also wore a blue skirt under the sash and I had no shoes on. The crystal hung on my neck on its brown sting like a necklace, my pale skin is now a brownish tan color and I had a gold bracelet with an orange bead and a pink bead on it.**(2)**

The big thing that peeved me off was that I was now in the body of a ten-year old!

* * *

_**I really, really hoped you liked it so far I've been sick lately and haven't been feeling up to typing, but got it done so I'm good for now**_

_**(1) seriously I probably couldn't **_

_**(2) I have a picture of her now I just need to color it and upload it so it would be easier to imagine her**_

_**P.S. sorry for the bad description of her new look **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again I am sooooooooo so sorry for not uploading. I've had to study for finals the past couple of weeks and some times I'm just too freaking lazy, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh and sorry about any mistakes I'm a little rusty :) **

**I own nothing but my oc **

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter:_

'_I'm really not going to like what I'm about to see am I?'_ _I thought sadly as I edged my way toward the water and peeked over the edge, find a complete stranger staring back._

_I brought my hand to my face and the girl mimicked me, After a moment of thought I realised that the girl in the water was me, well my reflection to be exact. I had pure white hair that came down to mid forearm, it was pulled into to lose pigtails on both sides of my head and held by golden bands. It hung out in front of my shoulders, I still had my royal blue eyes but we're now flecked with aqua and I had paint like tattoos under my right eye. I now wore a gray-blue tank top with crossing straps it showed my mid-drift, a light grey sash that held another sash that matched my top, it went to a bit above my ankles, I also wore a blue skirt under the sash and I had no shoes on. The crystal hung on my neck on its brown sting like a necklace, my pale skin is now a brownish tan color and I had a gold bracelet with an orange bead and a pink bead on it._

_The big thing that peeved me off was that I was now in the body of a ten-year old!_

* * *

"What the heck, why am I a ten-year old again?!" I screeched

"I'm fine with the new look, but this is not cool!" I yelled to whatever deity there is for wherever I am.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, if I am now ten years old again does this mean if have to go through puberty all over again? AW MAN!" It was official I was pissed off.

After a few minutes of sulking in a corner like the idiot I am I got my act together so I could try to find my way out the forest. After wandering around for what seemed like forever I was starting to get really annoyed with all the trees that seemed to be the same ones I had passed a few minutes ago.

"Agh! This is getting me nowhere, by the time I'm almost out I'll be dead!" I yelled angrily to myself and to whoever could hear, though I doubt anyone would be all the way out here. I sit down to rest my legs after walking for at least an hour.

_'Oh it's already starting to get dark out if that's happens before I find someplace safe I can count myself as good as dead.'_ I gulped at the thought of becoming wolf food. Just then I hear rustling in the bushes across from me, I stiffen as I call out to who or whatever is out there.

"H-hello?" nothing.

"I-is anyone there?" I called, still no movement as I make my way over to the bush which is a _**really **_stupid idea since it could be something that could eat my face off. I pounce on bush hoping to catch what was making the noise, I frowned when I found nothing there but sticks and leaves. I sigh in relief before turning around to try to find a good, safe place to sleep for the night only to come face-to-face with a pair of golden eyes.

I scream as I fall back onto the ground covering my body with me arms to protect myself from the beast. After a good three minutes I slowly lower my arms to see why I was not dead yet, I saw a boy crouched down in front of me staring at my form with curious eyes, but stopped at the crystal around my neck .

He had wild, coal-black hair, bright golden eyes, gray skin, and dressed in a long-sleeved shirt that went past below his knees, black leggings and wore no shoes.

"Umm Hi?" It was more of a question than an actual statement. He said nothing but his eyes flicker from the crystal to my face in an instant, I almost flinched when our eyes met.

"Who are you?" I asked

He said nothing in return, he only reached his hand out to poke my crystal necklace that was faintly glowing. I started getting annoyed at his lack of response.

"Hey you know it's rude to not to state your name when asked!" I yelled at him though not too loud I didn't want attract any unwanted attention. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out so I leaned in closer to hear.

"Could you please say that one more time?" I asked

"I don't have one." He mumbled a little louder than before. I was stunned

'_How does he not have a name?' _I thought. Thinking quickly I find a solution to this problem

"Well then we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" I said smiling brightly at his confused face. "Do you have any names that you like?" He just shrugged in answer

"Um...how about Jason?"

He shook his head

"Leon?"

This time made an 'x' with his arms.

"How about Shadow?"

He then Glared at me crossing his arms in annoyance

"Okay, okay my bad sorry." Though in truth I did it just to see his reaction **(Insert troll face)**

"Um...what about Aron?"

He seemed to consider it before he smiled and nodded liking the sound of the name. Speaking of cool names I want one too.

'_Hmmm let me think of some cool names to give myself...ummm...Lily naa...oh, oh, Amber but I really don't look like an Amber, plus I would want something cute...hmm...oh I got it Alice, I always did love that name!' _I thought happily at deciding my new name. '_besides with a cool new look I need a cool new name don't I?' _

"Well Aron my name is Alice, it's nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake.

He just stared at it in a confused way.

'_Oh he doesn't know he's supposed to shake it.' _I though then, again that little voice in my head started talking to me.

'Well if he didn't have a name did you really think he would have manners?_'_It thought sarcastically

'_Well sooorrry for not thinking of it right off the bat!' _I thought back at it.

'_That's not a surprise, you not thinking.' _It countered.

'_Arg! You're so annoying wh-wait am I really arguing with myself?!' _I mentally asked myself.

'_Yep' _

'_I've finally gone insane haven't I?' _

'_What are saying about 'finally', you've always had a screw loose.' _It said

'_Thanks.' _I thought sarcastically

'_Anytime.'_

I've must have been making faces because the next thing I knew Aron was waving his hand in front of my face, staring at me as if I were crazy, which I guess is technically true since I _was _mentally arguing with the voice inside my head whom I have named MM for Mini-Me.

"Huh? Oh sorry Aron I was just thinking to myself what were you saying?" I asked. He pointed at the sky.

"The sun's almost down" He said in a quiet voice. I looked up to confirm this and sure enough it was.

"Ehhh?! What are we going to do, all the monsters come out at night?!" I yelled in a panicked tone. I looked around hoping to somewhere safe to stay for the night, until I felt Arons hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see him pointing up at a large tree a couple of feet away from us.

"You know how to climb trees?" He just nodded and walked towards the tree. When he got there he turned back and gestured for me to come over, then started to climb. The amazing thing is that he got up there in a matter of seconds and this was not just a big tree it was huge with branches the size of a regularly large tree's trunk so we can lay on it and not break the limb off.

I gulped as I started to make my way up the oversized tree, which by the way is just as hard as trying to climb a freaking cliff with no shoes on, a bag with a heavy book in it, and my stubby little kid limbs so yea it was freaking hard, heck I probably wouldn't have made it if Aron hadn't offered his hand to me.

"Thanks" I wheezed out as I got on to the branch and fell onto my belly and curled into a ball tried to sleep.

"Good night Aron"I said quietly

"Good night...Alice" He whispered

I slowly drifted to sleep, well I was until a cold wind blew at me I shivered in return.

I could tell this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There it is i hope you liked the chapter Aron was inspired by a fan made Zelda anime i found on YouTube it's called Zelda SoS by Isobel Kelly if you want to check it out, i promise to upload sooner next time and don't worry there will be a lot more uploads during the summer**

**P.S. I'm sorry for making this chapter so short I'll make the next one longer**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_"Thanks" I wheezed out as I got on to the branch and fell onto my belly and curled into a ball tried to sleep._

_"Good night Aron" I said quietly_

_"Good night...Alice" He whispered_

_I slowly drifted to sleep, well I was until a cold wind blew at me I shivered in return._

_I could tell this was going to be a long night. _

* * *

I woke up with a harsh bright light blaring into my eyes I wince from the harshness of the light as I shield my eyes from it. I groggily sit up from my spot on the tree branch to survey my surroundings, that's when I felt something warm shift by my side.

I look over to see it was Aron curled up by my side, sleeping soundly . I smile softly at his sleeping form, as I lay back down to tired to really care about anything.

_'Five more minutes won't hurt'_ I thought as I tried to go back to sleep

**Keyword: Tried**

I really, really tried hard to go back to sleep, but no matter what I did I couldn't!

_'Stupid birds, can't you chirp someone else's ear?!'_ I thought bitterly as I glared at one of them, that's when I noticed what kind of birds they were.

" Mocking-jays." I say their names aloud. Just then I thought of an idea to keep me busy until Aron wakes up. So for the time being I was singing little tunes so that they could repeat it, it kept me busy while he slept but it started to get boring.

"Ugh so boooored" I whined as I flopped back down onto the branch Aron and I were sharing and swung my legs that were hanging off the side.

_'There has got to be a way down from this tree, I don't dare try and climb down, knowing my luck I'll probably fall and break my neck.'_ I thought as I searched for a way down from the monster tree.

_'Maybe I could try jumping off onto that bush over there...'_ I thought. _ 'it's not too far away I could make it.'_

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'_ MM warned as she popped into my head.

_'Why not?'_ I questioned irritably, I was not in the mood for her sarcasm.

_'Because there are purple thorns on those bushes.'_

_'So what if I get a couple of scrapes it won't be that bad.'_

_'Purple anything is usually a sign of something poisonous and you don't want to get sick and possibly die do you?'_ She explained.

_'No'_

_'Then think before you do stupid things, it'll save your life.'_

"She's probably right." I said as I let out a big sigh, in the back of my head I could hear her say:_ 'Darn Skippy I am'_.

"But if I can't do that then how am I going to get down from here?"

I thought back to the previous day to when I was floating down from the sky to hopefully get an idea.

_'Let's think what did I do to make myself float like that?'_ I thought. 'It's too perfectly timed to be coincident.'

_'How could it be a coincident anyway, you were__** floating**__.' _

_'Good point.'_

_'Hmmm... what did I do, what did I do?'_ I thought._ 'Wait, at the time I was free falling to my death I didn't do a thing so maybe... maybe it was an automatic thing making me float thus saving me!'_

"Well it's worth a try." I said silently hoping that this wouldn't lead me to my death.

_'You do realize that if you're wrong you will either fall and break your legs or possibly die right?'_

_'Of course I realize this, that's why I'm aiming for another tree.'_ I think. _'If it doesn't work then I'll reach out and grab the closest tree branch to me so I won't cripple myself.'_

_'Well I'll be a chimpanzee riding on a Segway, that's a pretty good plan considering its you we're talking about!'_ MM exclaimed. Ignoring that last part I could literally feel my ego grow, and you can't blame me for it either its rare, for me of all people to get praise from someone else about how smart I am because I usually like to act childish, I find the boring world more bearable when I do.

"Ok ready?" I got into a running position

"Set"

"**GO!**"

I ran as fast as I could toward the other small tree, which I might say is pretty far considering my now small body. I leaped off the tree descending toward the other as I hold out my arms to catch myself though there was only one small problem.

**I didn't grab the flippen' branch.**

That's right I missed my back up plan, meaning I was now falling to my doom and the only way out of this is if by the slim chance that my theory was right and the crystal would save me from breaking my legs.

**Meep.**

_'Please work. Please work. Please work. Please for the love chocolate chip cookies WORK!'_ I prayed in my mind.

As if the Heavens above answered my calls I see my necklace start glow brighter until a burst of light exploded for it, I soon find myself slowly drifting to the ground, I was literally crying tears of joy at the moment.

As soon a I got to the ground I dropped to my knees and hugged the ground out of happiness A few seconds later I heard rustling for the tree above me, I look up to find Aron looking down at me.

"Cool huh? I figured out how to get down while you were asleep." I said with a big grin on my face. "Come on, we've got to hurry it looks like it's a little past noon with the sun high in the sky, we'll need all the time we can get if we want to get out of this forest."

I felt a little bad for him he had to climb all the way down again, we'll that is until I saw what he did next. He went looking around the tree branches for... something until he found it, it was a long vine.

_'No'_

He gripped it tightly as he stepped toward the edge of the branch.

_'No you've gotta be kidding me...'_

Then he jumped off sliding down it to the ground and landed harmlessly beside me. I was pretty sure I looked like a gaping fish.

"B-b-b-but how, we're did you find that?!" I cried out in disbelief

"I found it a couple of branches away." He said

"**OH COME ON!**" I yelled.

"Why is it that if I want to get down from an insanely large tree i have to risk my life and hope that my magical crystal wont let me die,but all you have to do is hop from branch to branch and find a vine just laying there?!"

"Because I'm more observant than you." At that I blanched out, he did have a point nor am I denying the fact that I'm not observant.

"Well that's not very nice." I said with a pout. Aron just shrugged in response.

"Alright let's get moving, it'll get dark soon by the rate we're going." I sighed.

_'Nice going smart one.'_ MM said.

_'Shut it'_

* * *

**_Done! I feel really bad for not uploading for such a long time but don't worry I've already started on the next chapter and I've got it written down on paper, so if it takes longer it's just me being lazy and you can blame me all you want. _**


End file.
